Un amor, una ilusion
by Gabe Yaez
Summary: Cuarto Capitulo esta aqui [SasuSaku] en todo este tiempo e olvidado como amar, tu me podrias enseñar a recordar...Sakura ... TOMENSE UN TIEMPO PARA LEER... porfavor
1. Una extraña mision

**CAP 1.-UNA EXTRAÑA MISION...**

**_Hola queridisimos lectores este es un fanfic que ya tengo varios caps... pues lo estaba publicando en otro lado pero, quiero tambien que este aqui, asi que lo pondre por partes... vamos!!_**  
**_esto aclaro lo que este medio de lado son las acotaciones lo que este entre comillas es el pensamiento... y ya ya es todo... jeje _**

* * *

_Era una mañana como cualquier otra, solo que esta ves Kakashi sensei habia llegado temprano, antes que Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke por supuesto...  
_  
NARUTO-¡¡¿que ya esta aqui?!!, a caso llegamos tarde??  
SASUSAKU-humm... tan temprano y trae bateria (_bostezan y se tallan los ojos_)  
KKSHI-buenos dias... su mision de hoy... (_naruto interrumpe_)  
NARUTO-¡¡ya tan rapido!! y.. ¿¿y la rutina??  
KKSHI-SAKU-¡¡cual rutina naruto!! (_sasuke solo levanto una ceja_)  
NARUTO- si y "el cendero de la vida", "me perdi en el camino"¡¡esas tontas excusas¡¡se va a acabar el mundo viene el apocalipsis!!...- _empieza a gritar como histerico, sakura lo agarra y lo sangolotea_  
SAKURA-Ya callate naruto, no exageres...  
(Inner//-CHYYYA tiene razon, el apocalipsis-_se agarra como fuente_//)  
SASUKE-humm...baka...

NARUTO- U... que... que...dijiste...  
SASUKE-eres un idiota  
KKSHI- ya basta!!...¡¡sientense!! (_los tres se sientan y naruto aun sigue algo ido por la sangoloteada que le dio sakura_)... su mision es¡casarse!...  
NARU-SAKU- ¿¿COMO??¿¿cuando donde ...por que??  
SASUKE-¡¡que demonios esta diciendo!!, que se cree ¿sacerdote?, no tenemos edad para casarnos no nos salga con esas tonterias... (_kakashi le da un golpe a sasuke para que se caye_)

KKSHI- como estaba diciendo, su mision es casarse...  
NARUTO- (_levantando la mano_) yo...yo... Kakashi sensei...  
KKSHI- ¿si naruto?  
NARUTO- no me voy a casar con sasuke verdad?? XX  
SASUKE- ¡¡¿¿que dices maldito depravado??!!-3-  
(Inner Sakura//-Dale su merecido sasuke se lo merece por idiota//)  
KKSHI-No naruto... ya estan elegidas todas las parejas...  
SAKURA-¿como que todas las parejas Kakashi sensei?  
KKSHI- buena pregunta sakura, todas las parejas, quiere decir de varios equipos fueron revueltos al azar los nombres de chicos y chicas, por ejemplo a ti, sakura, te vas a casar con Sasuke...

(Inner sakura//SI LO SABIA EN EL AMOR TODO LO ES POSIBLE//)  
NARUTO-"creo que ya no me toco con sakura" º¬·¬º  
SASUKE- Kakashi sensei...  
KKSHI-que sasuke?  
SASUKE- y por ejemplo que me reuse a casarme con sakura¿que pasaria?  
SAKURA-"por que piensa eso..."  
KKSHI- tambien muy buena pregunta Sasuke, si se reuza cualquier integrante de ese matrimonio... (_con voz, amenazante_)...¡se regresa a la academia!  
NARUTO- ¡¡COMO!!  
KKSHI- es para que se hagan responsables, el trabajo en equipo, claro con otros equipos... ¿entendido?

Los tres afirman aver entendido pero...  
NARUTO- yo con quien me voy a casa kakashi sensei?  
KKSHI- tu naruto te toco con la unica chica de el equipo numero 8... Hyuuga Hinata...  
NARUTO-...oh...esta bien... "ya que...aunque pensandolo bien, ella, aunque casi no le hablo me cae bien... y si lo sigo analizando, nunca me habla, solo me ve y se pone como tomate, es muy extraña...bueno ya que... de veras"

_Mientras tanto los otros Jounins estaban informando la mision...  
en el equipo numero ocho, Kurenai-sensei se disponia a dar los nombres de las parejas...  
_  
KURE-Kiba, a ti te toca con una chica de el equipo 4  
KIBA- Ya que, verdad akamaru  
AKA-GUA GUA!!  
KURE- Shino, a ti tambien con una de el equipo 4  
HINA- "espero me toque con Naruto-kun"  
KURE-Hinata a ti te toca con un integrante de el equipo numero 7  
HINA-"podria ser"... Kurenai- sensei...  
KURE- ¿si hinata?  
HINA-me podria decir si con sasuke o con naruto kun??  
KURE-Claro, te toco con Uzumaki Naruto  
HINA-"lo sabia... al fin estare cuatro dias cerca de el... como esposos... aunque sea solo una mision"... etto...gracias (_en su rostro se torno una alegria, demasiado obvia)  
_KURE-"Huumm... hinata... estoy muy feliz por ti"... si de nada

_REGRESANDO...  
_  
KKSHI- bueno Sakura, prepara ropa necesaria para cuatro dias y Naruto...  
SAKURA- si  
NARUTO-que sucede kakashi sensei??  
SASUKE-"demonios... ropa para que..." Kakashi, ropa para que??  
KKSHI-La ropa es para que se cambie mientras este viviendo contigo...  
SASUKE-"¡¡conmigo!!" x... humm  
KKSHI- naruto, a ti como tu casa es pequeña y de una sola habitacion, te conseguimos una cabaña de una habitacion baño, cocina y todo lo necesario para sobrevivir por cuatro dias...  
NARUTO- esta bien deveras!!  
KKSHI- bueno eso es todo por hoy los quiero mañana aqui temprano... para casarlos... jajaja!!!

(_todos se van a sus respectivas casas_)  
SAKURA- chyyya no lo puedo creer, me toca vivir con sasuke por cuatro dias, arigatou kamisama, eres grande!!  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

NARUTO- bueno tuve una oportunidad de casarme con sakura, pero nadamas no, maldito sasuke lo odio...lo bueno que Hinata es algo rara y no me estara molestando... supongo...  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

SASUKE- esto es una completa idiotes...  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Al dia siguiente... naruto ya se encontraba en camino hacia el puente...  
_NARUTO-hoy es el dia, creo traego todo lo necesario-_bosteza y se estira mientras iba caminando hacia el puente para encontrarse con el resto de su equipo...  
_NARUTO-"cepillo de dientes ¡si!...ropa interior para varios dias ¡si!... pantalones y chaquetas anaranjadas ¡si!... dinero para provisiones... (_saca su bolsa de ranita y la mueve de arriba para abajo sacudiendola y se escucha el sonido de que si trae dinero_)¡si!... traego todo, bueno..."-_pensaba_

_Mientras con Sakura...  
_SAKURA- ¡¡rayos!!, se me hace tarde... y todo por estar pensando en que vivire con Sasuke... (//Inner Sakura- ¡¡chyya!!, se lo echare en cara a la cerda de Ino//), llevo todo lo necesario...

_Sasuke ya se encontraba en el puente, esperando a sus compañeros, cuando llega Kakashi sensei a un lado de el..._

KKSHI-¡¡buenos dias sasuke!!  
SASUKE-buen dia sensei...-_y sigue en lo suyo_  
KKSHI-¿que te sucede sasuke?  
SASUKE-de que o que? -.-U  
KKSHI-bueno estas serio y pensativo, mas de lo habitual  
SASUKE-humm... siempre estoy asi ¿porque se le hace raro?  
KKSHI-mm... te conosco tienes algo, tiene que ver con la mision  
SASUKE-a lo mejor...

KKSHI- sabes puedes confiar en mi, ademas de ser tu sensei soy tu amigo ¿no?  
SASUKE-sinceramente, no, no lo es, yo no tengo amigos...-_en su mente aparece una imagen de el peleando con naruto y se torna algo depre y desvia la mirada...  
_KKSHI-y naruto?? y sakura?? no son tus amigos  
SASUKE-humm... bueno... no lo se... no, solo son un estorbo  
KKSHI-en serio piensas eso de ellos ??

SASUKE-y a usted que le importa??  
KKSHI-soy tu sensei y de ellos me tengo que preocupar por los tres, refiriendome a ti, sakura y naruto, aunque me saquen de quisio, yo se los e dicho, mientras esten conmigo dare la vida por ustedes, que son mis alumnos y mis amigos, mmm... aunque lo de amigos nunca lo e dicho... pero es lo que siento, ahora tu ¿que sientes por ellos?-_sonriendo_

SASUKE-pues...-_ en eso llega Naruto y atras de el Sakura...  
_SAKUNARU- ¡¡buen dia kakashi sensei!!  
SAKURA-¡¡buen dia sasuke kun!!  
SASUKE-buen dia...  
KKSHI-"que impertinentes..." buen dia sakura y naruto... llegan justo a tiempo, vamonos...

_Kakashi empieza a caminar y justo a su lado Sasuke y por detras de ellos Sakura y Naruto, que se encontraban algo adormilados...  
Siguieron caminando hasta llegar donde Kurenai, junto con Hinata...  
_  
KKSHI-Buen dia Kurenai, y buen dia señorita Hyuga  
KUREHINA- buen dia  
HINA-buen dia chicos, buen dia naruto kun- _sonrie y se sonroja y empieza con su hobie "jugar con sus dedos"  
_LOS 3-buen dia Hinata  
NARUTO- asi que nos toco vivir juntos.. he... Hinata- _se pone por un lado de ella y la abraza...  
_  
_Hinata toda sonrojada solo afirma con la cabeza y sigue con su hobie..._

KKSHI-bueno naruto y hinata vamos, sasuke y sakura tomen (_les entrega una carpeta junto con una cajita negra cerrada...)_  
SASUKE- que es esto?  
SAKURA- si que es, para que sirve?  
KKSHI-al llegar a casa de sasuke lo abren ¿de acuerdo?  
AMBOS- si _(y se van juntos... sakura iba en las nubes y el moreno iba con una gotita en la nuca...)_

_Kakashi junto con Kurenai, Hinata y Naruto, llegan a una pequeña cabaña, que se ve muy linda desde a fuera..._

KKSHI- toma naruto, quiero que seas responsable _(le da las llaves de la cabaña_)  
NARUTO- se lo prometo ¡¡deveras!!  
KURENAI- hinata, toma esto (_le entrega una carpeta y una cajita negra igual a la de sasuke y sakura)  
_HINATA- Hai!!  
NARUTO-¿eso es todo ya estamos casados?

KKSHI- no no te desesperes, cuando abras esa carpeta te daras cuenta de que es lo que deben hacer¿de acuerdo?...  
NARUTO- ok... ven hinata vamos a entrar a nuestra casa temporal...  
HINATA-Hai!!- _con una sonrisa en el rostro_- "naruto kun esta muy feliz por que estamos juntos al igual que yo lo estoy... el sentira lo mismo... noo.. no creo, el siempre es asi de alegre..jeje...pero como quiera estoy feliz"-_pensaba hyuga mientras iba tras de naruto...  
_  
KURENAi- es hora de irnos Kakashi... hasta pronto chicos...  
KKSHI-De acuerdo, te comportas naruto  
NARUHINA- hai!! (_y los dos entran a la cabaña, sus senseis desaparecen y ellos empiezan a acomodarse_)

_mientras con Kurenai y Kakashi...  
_KURENAI-¿crees que hicimos lo correcto al poner a Naruto junto con Hinata?  
KKSHi- jejeje... no lo creo... ¿pero no hacen una linda pareja? a demas hinata se veia muy feliz y naruto, pues como siempre...  
KURENAI- tienes razon, pero hinata es una niña muy sencible, y ¿si naruto dice algo o hace algo que la haga sentir mal?

KKSHI-naruto puede parecer inmaduro, pero, el no hara ni dira nada que haga sentir mal a tu alumna  
KURENAi-de acuerdo confiare en ti...

_En casa de Sasuke..._

Sasuke, abre la puerta y le cede el paso a sakura, ya estando dentro los dos...  
  
SAKURA-que gran casa tienes, y vives solo aqui??  
_Sasuke solo desvio su mirada y le pidio que lo siguiera..._  
(inner sakura//-eres una idiota!! sakura eres una idiota!!... como le dices eso, chyyya... ya metiste la pata//)  
SAKURA- sasuke...-el se detiene y voltea para verla de frente  
SASUKE-que pasa?

SAKURA-disculpame por el comentario, no fue mi intension hacerte sentir mal- baja la mirada  
SASUKE-eso no tiene importancia sigueme...-_le muestra la casa... y llegan a unas escaleras...-_esta prohibido que subas, por ninguna circunstancia puedes subir, hee... tu dormiras en esta habitacion  
SAKURA-hai!!  
SASUKE-es hora de ver lo que hay en estas cosas _(levantando la mano y mostrandole lo que les entrego kakashi sensei)  
_SAKURA-hai!!-_ambos se dirigen a la sala y empiezan a abrir su cajita...  
_  
_MIENTRAS EN LA CABAÑA..._

_Hinata sin decir nada empieza a explorar la cabaña (bueno en si no es una cabaña, es una casita en forma de cabaña, ok??), al llegar a la cocina pone su mochila sobre la mesa y saca una bolsita transparente con galletas en forma de espiral-_

HINATA-_"_espero le gusten a naruto kun_"- busca un traste donde ponerlas y las vacia, toma de nuevo su mochila y va a donde naruto, pero no lo ve, y pone las galletas en una mesa que estaba  
pone las galletas en una mesa que estaba junto a unos silloncitos...  
_HINATA- naruto kun??  
NARUTO-en la recamara...-_hinata se dirije hacia aya llebando consigo lo que le dio kurenai... toca la puerta_  
NARUTO-pasa, no tienes por que tocar, esta tambien es tu recamara_...-ella pasa toda sonrojada y naruto como siempre, pensando que es rara..._

HINATA-Naruto-kun, hay que revisar lo que nos dieron... (_se sienta en la cama y pone las cosas sobre la misma)  
_NARUTO-de acuerdo...(_abre la cajita)..._ ¿¿un huevo de gallina??, esto es una mala broma o que??-_hinata estaba leyendo las hojas que estaban dentro de la carpeta...  
_HINATA-aqui dice...que...hemm...aqui dice que ese huevo de gallina va a ser nuestro hijo, lo tendremos que vestir,ponerle nombre, sexo,cabello y ojos, de forma que paresca un bebe,lo tenemos que alimentar, bañar, cambiar, y si se rompe, no cumpliremos la mision...  
NARUTO-nnU... eso es algo raro... pero que va a ser niño o niña??  
HINATA-lo que tu quieras naruto...

NARUTO-bueno, una niña... tu ponle en nombre  
HINATA-hai!!... se llamara...(_se pone a pensar y hace mesclas con los nombres de los 2_)...ya se...se llamara como tu y como yo...  
NARUTO- humm..como??  
HINATA-pues Hinaru... ¿te gusta?  
NARUTO-si es un nombre muy original y lindo... que mas dice en las instrucciones

HINATA-hum...lo de Hinaru ya... yo me ocupare de las lavores de la casa y tu iras a trabajar con kakashi sensei y otros chicos, para el mantenimiento de la casa...  
NARUTO-eso es todo?  
HINATA-no, tambien dice que, para que la mision sea valida, debemos pedirle a un amigo y a una amiga, que nos case y que llenemos varias hojas  
NARUTO-llenar con que??  
HINATA-(_sonrie)_Con tus datos, mis datos y los de hinaru...  
NARUTo-ok, de eso yo me encargo, tu dale una linda apariencia a Hinaru ¿ok?  
HINATA-de acuerdo... naruto kun  
NARUTO-si hina chan??

HINATA-le pondre tus bigotes a Hinaru??- _se sonroja_  
NARUTO-humm.. como gustes, tambien es tu hija, yo mientras voy a llenar varias hojas...  
HINATA-ok...

_Sin darse cuenta, ya era de noche y empezo a llover con truenos y relampagos, hinata tenia miedo, a demas aun no se ponian de acuerdo quien dormiria en la cama, hinata se fue a cambiar, y naruto solo se quedo en shorts... la ojiplateada se fue a acostar en la cama mientras naruto seguia con las ojas, pero sin darse cuenta despues de un rato, naruto estaba recostado por un lado de ella, en la misma cama... y en un movimiento que el se dio, quedo abrazandola_

NARUTO-(_entre sueño y sueño_)buenas noches hina chan  
HINATA-(_toda sonrojada y feliz_)que descanses naruto kun...- _y se quedo dormida... _

_

* * *

**bueno espero les hay agustado el primer cap... ya saben alguna duda comentario sugerencia... dejen sus reviews!! **_


	2. Todo comienza al fin casados

_**Konnishiwa!! bueno aqui les dejo el segundo cap... bueno, aclarando comentarios... aqui tienen la edad de los 15 años... (nota- Sasuke, no se fue segun yo...ESTOY EN TODO MI DERECHO... pero eso si tiene el sello y todo el rollo)... **_

**_COMENZEMOS

* * *

_**

_**Capitulo 2.- Todo comienza... al fin casados n-n**_

Hinata desperto mucho antes que Naruto,pero seguia recostada por un lado de el,solo lo veia sonrojada (como siempre)y sonreia timidamente, simplemente estaba feliz de que estuviera a su lado, acaricio su mejilla y en eso... el se mueve como si fuese a despertar ella se espanta y se pone colorada... pero todo fue falsa alarma (solo un reflejo...) se levanto de la cama y se llebo a Hinaru-chan con ella... fue a cepillarse los dientes...saliendo  
  
HINATA-buen dia hinaru-chan... hoy te dare los ultimos toques... -_se sento en una silla junto a una mesita que estaba junto a unos silloncitos y de su mochila que estaba alli desde el dia anterior saco una cajita con un plumor, hilo y tambien saco una blusa de ella de color rosa... y le dio los ultimos detalles a Hinaru-chan... y muy leve con un lapiz le dibujo unos bigotitos, asi como los de su papa... ojitos plateados y busco algo con que hacerle el cabello y encontro estambre amarillo asi que le hiso unas coletas con un flequito..._

HINATA-bueno hinaru-chan, ya estas, espera a que te vea Naruto-kun... bueno tu papa... -_sonrio... metio a hinaruchan en la cajita negra y se fue a la cocina para acer de desayunar_-

_MIENTRAS EN CASA DE SASUKE  
_  
_Sakura ya habia despertado... estaba en la cocina tomanto te, aun en pijama... se le bajan los tirantes cuando iba pasando sasuke frente a ella, se ruborizo totalmente, y el solo sonrio...(humm sonrio??)y ella acomodo sus tirantes_  
SAKURA-(inner/// chyyya sonrio//)sasuke...  
SASUKE-si??  
SAKURA-quieres tomar el te conmigo??  
SASUKE-esta bien... -_se sienta sakura le pone una taza y le sirve_  
SAKURA-(inner//todo tan callado...)sasuke, mira -_le muestra su bebe_-  
SASUKE-_con una gotita en la nuca_-se parece a mi...

SAKURA-hai... es Sasuke Jr... -_sonrie  
_SASUKE-"que rara..."hum..  
SAKURA-/_desvia la mirada_/-no te gusta, pense que te gustaria, pues dijiste que lo hiciera como quisiera...  
SASUKE-esta bien -_se levanta de la mesa y se lleva consigo su taza con te- _gracias por el te  
SAKURA-de nada-_sonrie nuevamente_...

_REGRESANDO CON NARUTO_

_Hinata habia preparado_...  
NARUTO-huele bien...-_poniendose por un lado de hinata...espantando a la chica_-  
HINATA- naruto me espantaste no te oi despertar... -_se sonroja_-"naruto kun se ve bien sin playera..nn"  
NARUTO-hisiste RAMEN... que bien!!!  
HINATA-sip!! tu favorito...  
NARUTO- humm...como sabes que es mi favorito??  
HINATA-humm... etto...emm...ya termine!!-_cambiando de tema_  
NARUTO-"trae algo raro hinata" si que bien!!

_Hinata sale de la cocina con el ramen, naruto sale detras de ella, con platos y palillos... hinata regresa a la cocina a sacar de el refrigerador una limonada que habia echo antes... y regresa a desayunar con naruto..._

NARUTO- ITADAIKIMASU!  
HINATA-itadaikimasu!  
_empiezan a comer..._  
NARUTO-esta rico ¡¡deveras!!  
HINATA-hai! -_mira a naruto comer y se sonroja_  
NARUTO-humm!!

HINATA-que pasa naruto kun??  
NARUTO- ¿porque me miras tanto?  
HINATA-humm...nada... -_se pone roja como tomate_- ... tienes ramen en la cara!!  
NARUTO-ok -_se limpia_- ya?  
HINATA-hai!!, naruto kun

NARUTO- que pasa?  
HINATA- te presento a Hinaru-chan... -_toma la cajita negra y la abre mostrandole a la antes mensionada_  
NARUTO- que linda es Hinata... hisiste un gran trabajo!! dattebayo!! se parece a mi !! tiene bigotitos que lindo detalle -_mirando a hinaru chan de cerca_  
HINATA- arigatou naruto kun

_despues de un rato, hinata se metio a bañar... naruto estaba en la recamara esperando su turno... despues de 20 minutos hinata salio solo enredada en una toalla, pensando que naruto habia salido, va hacia la recamara, iba tarareando mirando el piso... entro a la recamara y cerro la puerta con seguro para que !"naruto no entrara" !_

(((sin darse cuenta que el estaba recostado durmiendo en la cama))), se hacerca a la gabeta donde puso sus ropas, y empezo a buscar su ropa... (((naruto empezo a despertar justo cuando hinata empezaba a cambiarse)))  
  
NARUTO-Hinata??? -_todo sonrojado y con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz, viendo directamente a hinata que tenia la toalla tomada asi como para quitarsela, la chica se espanta y se tapa por completo_-...  
HINATA- ¡¡NARUTO KUN¿que haces aqui?... -_sonrojada de pies a cabeza_  
NARUTO- _sin dejar de verla y cubriendose la nariz_- yo... yo... yo...

HINATA-naruto kun, por que no dejas de verme asi... -_sonrojada con la mano en la boca y los ojos de plato_  
NARUTO-yo... a si... -_se pone de espaldas a Hinata_- yo, ya estaba aqui durmiendo... cuando desperte ya estabas asi, deveras, te juro que no vi nada, dattebayo!!!, te lo juro  
HINATA-sal de la recamara naruto kun para que pueda cambiarme o////O  
NARUTO-hai!! -_rojo como tomate, se pone de pie y camina de espaldas para evitar verla al llegar a la puerta se volea para abrirla, y lo que hace es cerrar los ojos voltear la cara hacia inara y sonreirle...quita el seguro y sale_

NARUTO-"no se veia mal en toalla"-_penso y dejo salir una risita  
_  
_despues de otro rato Hinata salio pero no con sus ropas de siempre esta ves llevaba una blusa de tirantes con una cierre en medio en la parte de el frente con un cruce en cruz/equis por la parte escotada de atras, una mini falda nagra con rayas en blanco y unas tipicas sandalias pero negras, y sin su protector..._

NARUTO-te ves linda hina-chan -_sonrie  
Hinata solo se sonroja y no dice nada..._  
NARUTO-te molestaste conmigo hinata...  
HINATA-no!..ja-mas!! n///n  
NARUTO- bueno me metere a bañar, llevare la ropa conmigo... cuando salga iremos a buscar a unos amigos que nos casen  
HINATA-hai, naruto kun!

_se mete a bañar despues de otro rato (ya pasaba de medio dia), sale con una playera sin mangas con el cuello tipo playeras de sasuke pero mas corto un short abajo de la rodilla veije y sus sandalias azules con su protector en la pierna izquierda..._

NARUTO-vamonos hina chan...  
HINATA-hai "se ve bien, jamas lo habia visto con otras ropas..." -_toma a hinaru, y las hojas para anotar que ya estan casados_

cierran todo y salen, van en busca de sasuke y sakura... los encuentran a fuera de casa de sasuke, tambien ellos iban a buscarlos (adivinen para que... para lo mismo), entran a casa de sasuke a la sala, todo es cuestion de firmar en sus respectivos lugares tomar una foto de el beso, pegarla y llevarla con kakashi sensei...

SAKURA-naruto ustedes primero  
NARU/HINA-hai!! -_toma hinata primero la hoja y firma donde dice la esposa y naruto donde dice el esposo, y asi sakura y sasuke firman donde dice los testigos, al firmar sasuke va por la camara instantanea y regresa  
_SASUKE-la foto...

NARU/HINA- hai... -_naruto se pone frente a hinata esta a punto de besarla en los labios, el corazon de hinata se aceleraba, era el momento que mas anhelaba, se sonrojaba cada ves mas...naruto la toma de la barbilla y gira su cara un poco y la besa en la mejilla, ayi sasuke tomo la foto, hinata salio con una gran sonrisa y toda sonrojada, naruto tambien algo sonrojado!!-_

SAKURA-ahora nosotros sasuke kun  
SASUKE-esta bien -_firman, los 4 era momento de tomar la foto, naruto toma la camara, enfoca y en el momento que sasuke besa a sakura tambien en la mejilla sale en flash-_  
LOS 4- listo... -_Hinata y Sakura aunque no fue un beso en los labios estaban contentas pues era un beso de las personas que amaban_

HINATA-tenemos que llevarle esto a kakashi sensei...

LOS 3- hai!! -_toman a sus respectivos huevos bebes y salen de la casa, antes de llegar con kakashi sensei hinata y sakura se detuvieron para entrar a una papeleria para sacarle una fotocopia a color a las fotos... sasuke y naruto esperaban,las chicas regresaron muy contentas con SASUKE JR y HINARU CHAN... llegaron donde kakashi-  
_  
KKSHI-_le entregan las hojas y le muestran a los bebes-_ muy bien muchachos, ya estan casados, ahora de hoy en cuatro dias comienza todo...  
NARUTO- ¿que no habia comenzado ya?  
KKSHI-no, por que no estaban casados "legalmente"... -_se rie malisiosamente_-

LOS 4- hai!!  
NARUTO-"kakashi tramposo!!!" -_se acerca a hinata y la abraza_- ya estamos casados hina-chan!!!- _le da un beso en la mejilla, ella se sonroja y le da un beso tambien en la mejilla a Naruto  
_HINATA- hai!! naruto kun!! -sonrie...- "estamos kasados nn"

* * *

**_Hola aqui de nuevo... YO... jeje creo que esta algo corto... pero mañana me actualizare... por favor dejen sus reviews... son necesarios para la vida de este fic... ((-creo que exagere tantito ¬¬-)) pero bueno, muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo en leerme... ¡¡sayo!!_**

**_Bueno nos leemos pronto... espero sea de su agrado!! _**

**_-?\ª+ª Hyuuga Hinata o.ñ... _**


	3. Muchas preguntas

**Hola ¡aqui yo! jeje, ya tenia tiempo que no actualizaba este fic, jeje, aclaro lo que esta _asi _es la acotacion lo que esta (asi) es el pensamiento...  
**

_**Cap- Muchas preguntas...  
¿encontraras una buena respuesta?**_

_DESPUES DE EL LINDO BESO ENTRE HINA CHAN Y NARU KUN, TODOS FUERON A SUS RESPECTIVAS CASAS, PUES EN UNAS CUANTAS HORAS LES LLEGARIA UN COMUNICADO... CON SASUKE Y SAKURA..._  
_estaban los dos sentados en un sillon el uno frente al otro solo que sasuke estaba casi casi durmiendo  
_  
SAKURA-sasuke kun... -_voltea hacia el con sasuke jr en las manos  
_SASUKE-humm... que pasa ? -_con un ojo entre abierto la mira  
_SAKURA-pues, como, hemm..., estamos viviendo juntos, y no tenemos a nadie mas que a nosotros... -_se sonroja_- podriamos platicar para conosernos mejor??  
SASUKE- esta bien... yo empiezo...  
SAKURA- hai!! (al fin dio su brazo a torcer)  
SASUKE- ¿por que eres tan fastidiosa?  
SAKURA_-con unas ganas de llorar enormes... miro a sasuke con los ojos vidriosos...-_eres... eres... eres... un idiota!!!  
SASUKE-ja.. òó

_sakura sale llorando de hay, asia la habitacion que sasuke le habia dado, cerro la puerta y se recargo en la misma, para dejarse caer suavemente y ponerse a llorar con los brazos cruzados sobre las piernas y agachando la cabeza...  
_  
SAKURA-¡¡es frio e insencible!!- _repelaba mientras lloraba sin saber que sasuke estaba sentado recargado en su puerta escuchandola...  
_SASUKE-(ja... cree que no se eso... yo mismo lo digo)-_pensaba arrogante el moreno_...  
SAKURA-pero, porque si es asi conmigo, no dejo de quererlo...  
SASUKE-¿quererme?...-_en vos baja..._  
SAKURA-humm...?-_se pone de pie y abre la puerta pero ya no estaba sasuke halli, seco su rostro y salio de la habitacion, fue a buscar a sasuke, no estaba en donde lo habia dejado, estaba en la cocina...  
_  
SAKURA- sasuke kun  
SASUKE-si?  
SAKURA- humm.. lo siento... no quise decirte idiota... bueno si lo quise, pues lo dije...  
SASUKE- no importa, ya se lo que piensas de mi, soy frio e insencible, pero aun asi no dejas de quererme ¿cierto?  
SAKURA-como lo sabes?? o///O  
SASUKE-te oi decirlo...-_se acerca mas a ella, dejandola contra la pared  
_  
SAKURA-sasuke..kun n///n  
(inner sakura/// chyya !! me besara lo se, me besara- _haciendo la "V" de la victoria_)  
SASUKE-_viendola fijamente_- sakura... -_se acerca mas a ella hasta llegar unos cuantos centimetros de sus labios, se hacerca mas y mas, ella cerro los ojos esperando su beso tan deseado, pero el se desvio hasta..._  
SASUKE-acaso esperabas un beso??-_murmura en su oido_

SAKURA- _abre los ojos de golpe, toda roja como tomate_-me engañaste...  
SASUKE-¿que esperabas? soy frio e insencible ¿no?  
SAKURA-eres un idiota!!!- _empuja y sale de la cocina_

MIENTRAS CON NARUTO Y HINATA-_se encontraban caminando por un bosque a las afueras de Konoha... hinata estaba muy feliz y toda sonrojada...  
_  
NARUTO-hinata...  
HINATA- que pasa naruto kun - _mira de reojo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojar en su rostro_  
NARUTO-puedo hacerte un par de preguntas  
HINATA-hai!  
NARUTO-me las responderas sin importar de que se trate  
HINATA-(que trama naruto kun...nn)..h...hai  
NARUTO-¡¡de veras!!

HINATA-sip naruto kun -_se detiene y junto a ella naruto_  
NARUTO- por que tu no eres una fan de uchiha??? como las otras chicas  
HINATA- hummm...etto...no... no me interesa... sasuke kun... -_se sonroja demasiado mas de lo comun ya que la esta mirando fijamente y solamente a ella, y empieza con su hobbie "jugar con sus dedos", los dos se sientan junto a un arbol...  
_NARUTO-(hina chan... me agrada..jeje... deveras!!)humm.. bueno¿quien te interesa?

HINATA-humm... otro chico... n////n  
NARUTO-(eso es obvio...)ok, por que casi no hablas conmigo??  
HINATA-si lo hago... estoy hablando contigo...  
NARUTO-bueno pero esta es una mision, deveras, pero cuando me te veo en la calle, solo me miras y no me hablas ni me saludas...  
HINATA-por que me... porque me ...porque tu... solo vas caminando, tampoco haces pro hablarme... ++  
NARUTO-por que creo que no te agrado...  
HINATA- claro que me agradas naruto kun!!!!-_casi gritandolo... viendolo fijamente con una sonrisa  
_NARUTO-deveras??  
HINATA- hai!! (mas de lo que crees), naruto kun,...

NARUTO- mande??  
HINATA-yo... yo te agrado...??  
NARUTO- claro hinata, eres una chica como ninguna otra, eres lin...-_se detiene de golpe..._-(que rayos, por que le iba a decir que era linda, bueno espero... humm... no aver metido la pata, deveras!!)  
INATA-n//n de verdad crees que soy como ninguna otra chica...  
NARUTO-hai -///-_se sonroja_

HINATA- (se puso como yo, se sonrojo, sentira lo mismo, eso deve de ser.. eso, creo,,, lo sera!!) naruto kun,,,  
NARUTO-si??  
HINATA-a ti te gusta sakura chan??  
NARUTO- ha...hum... pues... si y no...  
HINATA-_desviando su mirada jugando con la arena de el piso, para disimular su leve tristeza_- ella es linda...  
NARUTO- _noto el cambio de actitud de Hinata "algo raro ya que es demasiado despistado con ella"... a de ser que estara sintiendo algo por ella_-si, pero ella quiere a Sasuke, a demas, hay una chica que me gusta ella, solo es mi amiga...

HINATA-¡¡entonces tengo una oportunidad!! -_dijo pensando que lo pensaba pero lo dijo naruto se quedo rojo como tomate... ella rapidamente tapo con ambas manos su boca "demasiado tarde" y toda roja, roja lo que se dice roja  
_NARUTO-hinata...  
HINATA-hum...creo...hamm...-_el interrumpe_  
NARUTO-¿sientes algo por mi Hina-chan?n//n(di que si por favor di que si, anda, anda, me hara muy feliz el escucharte decir un si!!!..)-_pensaba naruto, lo pensaba pero a la ves confundido por que el queria a Sakura, pero algo nuevo nacia pro hinata... ¿por que sera?_

HINATA-...naru...to...kun...yo...  
NARUTO- si Hinata??? (vamos anda tu puedes deveras!!!)  
HINATA-yo...naruto...-_se pone de pie_-...yo...yo... n////n.. -_le da la espalda y se aleja de el unos 2 pasos_-...yo te...-/_traga saliba_-/...yo te amo naruto-kun -_y empieza a caminar... naruto se queda en shok unos segundos, y..._

NARUTO-hinata!! espera...  
HINATA-_toda avergonzada sigue caminando_-...naruto...kun... lo siento, tu quieres a Sakura chan, no interferire, -_sigue caminando, naruto se pone de pie, y aparece justo detras de ella  
_NARUTO-hinata...-_ella se detiene escucha la voz demasiado cerca. se gira para ver donde estaba el con la mirada hacia el piso, ve su cuerpo frente a ella, se espanta y rapidamente volea hacia arriba "reflejo"...se ven frente a frente_

NARUTO-hinata...yo tambien siento lo mismo por ti... -_se acerca mas a ella y poco a poco sus labios se van juntando, hasta besarla... ella quedo con los ojos de plato y con un rosado en sus mejillas, en unos instantes ella cerro sus ojos y siguio con ese beso, que por tanto tiempo habia esperado...  
_  
NARUTO-_se separa de ella, y le sonrie tiernamente_-...te quiero hinata -_la abraza y ella a el_...  
HINATA-te espere mucho tiempo...naruto kun...nn, y ahora aqui estas a mi lado, besandome, y abrazandome... (al fin se me hizo!! como lo amo, lo quiero!!!)  
NARUTO- de veras hinata??  
HINATA-hai!!  
NARUTO-vamonos -_la toma de la mano_- y Hinaru chan??  
HINATA- aqui esta -_saca la cajita de una de las bolsas de su chaqueta_...  
NARUTO-ok vamonos, que pronto llegara el comunicado...  
HINATA- esta bien

_los dos caminan hacia la aldea, llegan a su casicabaña!! (jejenn), entran y ya esta alli el comunicado...hinata lo lee, se trataba de una mision sobre una mision, naruto, tenia que convenser a sasuke que fuera su compañero de trabajo y que su trabajo seria, "hacer que sasuke desahogara sus sentimientos" (//eso va a estar dificil...y mas con naruto//) y empezaria apartir de mañana, mientras tanto hinata estaba preparando la comida que ya era cena... adivinen que... ¡¡¡ramen!!!... no... jeje...estaba preparando arroz con pollo muy al estilo anime (todo se veia rico, queria que todo fuera perfecto)..._

_Naruto estaba tomando una ducha_...  
NARUTO-(hinata... tu eres mi niña linda, te quiero mucho, aunque aun debo saber que es lo que realmente significa eso ¡¡deveras!!, todo es confuso y todo empezo con esta mision, yo que creia que no me ibas a molestar, y ahora me mueves el tapete... ¡¡deveras!!, tambien el verte tan comoda durmiendo, que hasta parecias un angelito...te veias tan hermosa, eso, me encanto,yo no iba a dormir contigo, solo que fue un raro impulso, lo bueno fue que no te molesto, es mas preparaste un exquisito RAMEN... humm //ahora se por que sabia que era mi favorito jeje nn//, todo es tan raro, y surgio en tan poco tiempo, pero me agrada...pero y sakura...ya se ¡¡solo sera mi amiga!! como lo es hasta hoy...bueno eso se supone que somos...jeje aunque me golpea mucho ¡¡deveras!! me deja muchas cicatrices... devo averiguar si esto que siento por ti mi niña es verdadero)

HINATA- _toca la puerta de el baño_-naruto kun, ya esta lista la cena...  
NARUTO-en seguida salgo... (sip... yehaaa...otra rica comida preparada por hinata... espero sea algo rico como RAMEN!!!, hoy hablare claramente contigo mi niña, mi hinata deveras... ¡¡creo que sone diferente a mi jejeje!!! el amor cambia a la gente... ¿amor?? wow!! no pense sentir eso mas que por sakura)

_naruto sale de la ducha solo con un short negro y la toalla en el cuello...  
_  
HINATA-listo para cenar naruto kun "_su hobbie_"  
NARUTO-Hai... Hinata...  
HINATA-si??n////n  
NARUTO-yo...-_ se arrepintio a ultimo momento y se pudo a cenar con Hinata, estuvieron platicando un rato, despues ambos se fueron a dormir, juntos, otra ves, (//ya les gusto nn//)  
_

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado, gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer este Fic  
cuidense mucho por favor, y sigan leyendo, dejen reviews porfavor nn_**


	4. Sakura

**_hola después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a actualizar este su fic, por favor leanlo, espero les guste y tambien les recomiendo leer mi otro fic "un silencioso amor"... sin nada mas que decir... empesemos  
_**

_**Capitulo 4- Sakura...  
**En todo este tiempo he olvidado como amar... quisiera que me enseñaras a recordar ... sakura  
_

* * *

Al dia siguiente en casa de Sasuke, su compañera de equipo y esposa temporal llevaba todo el dia anterior y desde que se pelearon, sin dirigirle la palabra, el empezaba a sentirse algo culpable por la furia desencadenada discretamente de Sakura...

SASUKE- Humm...Sa-sakura (-///-)  
SAKURA-solo lo ve- humm..  
SASUKE-go-go,,, entiende esto es muy dificil de decir...  
SAKURA- que!!! (inner sakura//anda dilo go-me-na-sai//)  
SASUKE-go-me...gomenasai sakura... -traga saliva  
SAKURA-esta bien sasuke kun... -le sonrie tiernamente mientras se hacerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, cuando esta a punto de darselo el se pone de frente a ella, provocando un beso en los labios "de a pollito" n//n

SASUKE-salen risitas de su boca ya estando separado de sakura- jejejeje!!!  
SAKURA- sasuke...kun n//n (inner sakura- ///CACHYNN "V"//)  
SASUKE- era lo ke kerias ¿no?  
SAKURA-toda avergonsada...-, ha-hai!  
SASUKE-es mi forma de pedir disculpas asi que ya no tienes por que estar molesta  
SAKURA-jaja!!

SASUKE-que te causa tanta gracia?  
SAKURA- lo logre!!  
SASUKE- nani??? -confundido  
SAKURA- no estaba molesta contigo... etto, en parte si pero, queria oir salir de tus labios una disculpa, el beso, fue lindo y algo extra !!! jejeje!!!  
SASUKE-...hug!! -.-U  
SAKURA-bueno bueno, no te enojes... jeje  
SASUKE-ughh!! -3- -en eso se oye que tocan a la pueta- yo voy...

Ya en la puerta sasuke abre y era Uzumaki...

NARUTO-konnishiwa sasuke baka!! -sonriendo  
SASUKE-con la venita a punto de estallarle- ¡¡usorakotanchi!! vienes a molestar tan temprano??  
NARUTO-nop!! -sonriendo  
SASUKE-hug!! que no te molesto que te llamara así??  
NARUTO-nop!, bueno, si pero estoy acostumbrado! es mas divertido que te enojes cuando te llamo baka!!  
SASUKE- ugh -.-U ¿que quieres naruto?  
NARUTO-vas a ser mi compañero de trabajo es una orden de kakashi sensei  
SASUKE- si lo se desgraciadamente T-T  
NARUTO-ok vamonos...

SASUKE-espera...-entra y se despide de sakura --??- vamonos  
NARUTO-bueno -iban caminando hasta llegar al puente y se sienta-...  
SASUKE- tenemos que vernos con kakashi sensei??  
NARUTO-no, este es nuestro trabajo...  
SASUKE-raro..  
NARUTO-sip  
SASUKE-y que vamos a hacer??  
NARUTO-estas hablando mas de lo comun?? te sientes bien??  
SASUKE- ughh.. si quieres mejor no hablo y a ver que haces... (fastidioso!!!! te quejas cuando no hablo y cuando lo hago tambien te quejas ¡¡¡te odiooooo!!!)

NARUTO- no importa solo es una hora y media este trabajo  
SASUKE-ok...-se sienta por un lado de naruto  
NARUTO-oye sasuke...  
SASUKE-que?  
NARUTO-podriamos hablar, de nuestras vidas para conosernos mejor...  
SASUKE-da igual... (que trama este idiota??)

NARUTO-ok, yo empiezo... n.n... en la pelea contra Haku y Zabuza, fue cierto todo lo que dijiste antes de morir -con las manos hace " "  
SASUKE-uch... como crees estaba delirando... ahora yo... porque siempre dices que quieres ser hokage??  
NARUTO-porque siempre e sido ignorado y quiero que cuando llegue a ser hokage todos me miren para arriba ¡¡de veras!!... ademas de que quiero proteger a todos los que me han mirado como amigo o algo mas  
SASUKE-hu...mm -.- ,,, oks

NARUTO-m.. bueno, nos consideras tus amigos a sakura y a mi ??  
SASUKE-...-desviando su mirada-...quieres que sea sincero (que dige????) o que sea como siempre soy??  
NARUTO- hum... ambas  
SASUKE- como esta eso??  
NARUTO- sincero pero como el sasuke que conosco -sonrie y le da un gope amistoso en el hombro  
SASUKE-deja salir una lebe sonrisa-... pues, al principio solo eran unos estorbos en mi camino, siempre deviles, pero tu siempre poniendomela dificil... con tus estupideces... sakura... siempre protegiendola, realmente son estorbos...  
NARUTO- realmente eso piensas?

SASUKE-humm...si eso pensaba, pero, tu...tu, hemm eres mi amigo... y sakura,,, pues.,,,,etoo///... creo que me gusta...  
NARUTO-nani????  
SASUKE-si no te molesta que me guste, por que sinceramente nunca le va a hacer casi a un ñoño como tu  
NARUTO-no hay problema, tengo a Hina chan...  
SASUKE-que??  
NARUTO-si, sakura es mi amiga, toda tuya , mi niña es Hinata  
SASUKE-humm...

Asi los dos siguieron platicando hasta pasar la hora y media naruto acompaño a sasuke a su casa...  
NARUTO-sasuke...  
SASUKE-si??  
NARUTO-eres mi mejor amigo sasuke...y tambien mi mejor rival... juro que un dia te vencere...  
SASUKE-je... ya veremos naruto baka... -entra a su casa naruto va junto con hinata

Dentro de casa de sasuke se encontraba Sakura con Sasuke Jr...  
SASUKE-ya vine...  
SAKURA-(anda muy raro)...bienvenido...  
SASUKE-sakura puedes venir  
SAKURA-hai!! -va donde sasuke a la cocina y se pone de pie junto a la entrada  
SASUKE-sakura... -deja en la mesa la taza con te que tenia y se acerca a ella dejandola nuevamente contra la pared-  
SAKURA-ya no voy a caer otra vez uchiha... -mirando el suelo

SASUKE- dejando salir una sonrisa muy coqueta- eso crees?? -levanta el rostro de sakura para que lo viera fijamente-... te quiero sakura... -se acerca a ella y sus labios poco a poco se juntan, hasta besarla, ella cierra sus ojos y lo toma por el cuello...el a ella por la cintura

Sakura separo sus labios de los del Uchiha... para mirarlo cariñosamente a los ojos con una sonriza trasada en su bello rostro lleno de felicidad- sasuke kun  
SASUKE- ¿que pasa?- mirandola con la misma calidad que ella  
SAKURA- te amo sasuke kun... -y lo beso en la punta de la nariz... el moreno sonrio, pero al instante desvio su mirada... - ¿que sucede Sasuke kun?  
SASUKE- esto... pues... yo...- sakura lo miraba intrigada, a su ves intentaba imaginar lo que este diria- yo no se como amar- dijo algo avergonzado en sus palabras  
Sakura le sonrio tiernamente poniendole su suave dedo indice en los labios- no te preocupes Sasuke kun... - este le miro intrigado- yo te enseño a amar- y le sonrio

* * *

**_espero les haya gustado dejen sus reviews que son muy bien recibidos _**

**_mil bezukos n.n _**

**_atte _**

**_hina chan y tambien Hinaru chan _**

**_-ñam ñam... no estoy de humor hina chan...  
si lo se solo diles algo para que dejen su review...  
-pues gracias por leer cualquier comentario, sugerencia etc... etc... dejen un asombroso review para que la conciencia de esta chica o sea yo lo lea y de su opinion... mil besitos... excepto para Dolphin si lee esto ¬¬  
ok gracias a todos por leer _**

**__**

**_Sayo_**


End file.
